Teenage Problems
by Lotr030201
Summary: Raging hormones, fights, and relationships blossom in this story. Samantha, the third great granddaughter of Emmett L. Brown who decided to live back in 1885, the McFly twins, Marlene and Marty Jr., and Griff know these problems too well. Griff is in love with Samantha, but Sam has a thing for Marty, who has a thing for her as well. But Marlene has a thing for Griff. Rated M.


Teenage Problems

Chapter One

Samantha Brown was not your typical seventeen year old. Naturally blessed with good looks, she was remarkably single. She had long natural red hair, blue eyes, and freckles that dotted across her nose. Her body was what every girl dreamed of. The perfect figure, along with a bust that should belong to a grown woman that had a boob job and a good sized ass to go with it. All the boys in school had a large crush on her and asked her out on dates, but she usually refused. She had her experiments and her grades to think of. Since the third grade, she had been the top of her class and turning her assignments in early. She mainly hung out with the McFly twins, Marty Jr. and Marlene. Then you had Griff Tannen who, was sort of cute, had his bionic implants which really turned Samantha off. She liked her men to be pure human, not with some weird implants that made them inhumanly strong. To her, it was a show of being insecure. Griff constantly made moves towards her. And every time she blew him off. Griff only took it as Samantha playing hard to get. But in reality, Samantha couldn't stand him. She had her eyes on someone else entirely. Sure, he may be a wimp but Marty McFly Jr. was seriously, in her words, one "hot piece of ass". Marlene constantly tried to fix them up, but either Samantha would say no or Marty was too bashful.

The McFly twins stood in the hallway, and Marlene pulled her brother to the side. She knew he liked Samantha back but was too scared to say anything. Marty looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Samantha comes this way every day, you and I both know this. You need to make a move on her. Especially since Griff Tannen won't leave her alone. The big oaf. Anyway. Ask her to the Café 80's."

"I-I don't know..." Marty's voice trailed off. Marlene groaned, agitated. "What?"

"I know you like her. It's obvious. I mean, you know, the chemistry and stuff. Just ask her out. Maybe you'll finally beat her at Wild Gunman."

"I suck at that game. Besides, it's so old."

"But it's a kickass game." Marlene argued. "Wait... Why are we talking about Wild Gunman? We're _supposed _to be talking about you and Samantha."

"Right..."

"There she is." Marlene pointed to Samantha, who was getting some books out of her locker.

"Okay. I'm going." Marty started to go but froze. "Griff. Oh fuck..." he ran away. Marlene saw Samantha and Griff and start arguing and whenever she looked at Griff, her heart couldn't help but skip a beat. Griff looked at her, rolled his eyes and looked back at Samantha.

"Tannen, I'm going to say thing one more time. Get. The fuck. Out of my way." Samantha began to leave. Griff grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, Brown, you know you want me." He said.

"What I want is a man. Not a robot." Samantha's eyes drifted to Marty, who looked at her and then ducked into a classroom. Griff saw where she was looking, and looked at her.

"What? You think McFly's a man? He's a pussy. That's all. I'm a man." He grabbed Samantha around the waist, making her drop her books, and pulled her close to him. Marlene watched, not knowing when to intervene. Samantha's eyes widened and she slapped him.

"You're a cyborg. A robot. Not a man. There's a difference." She picked up her dropped books and stomped off. Griff punched a locker and then looked over to where Marlene stood.

"What're you looking at, butthead?" he snapped.

"Uh..." Marlene couldn't find anything to say.

"Shut up!" Griff stormed off down the hall. The bell rang and Marlene ran into her Hill Valley History class before it stopped.

_Pre-Cal_

Marty stared at the whiteboard, the insane problems that he could never work out on his own. Something hit him in the back of his head. He looked back and saw a ball of crumpled up paper. Marty looked around to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking (didn't matter—he couldn't teach worth a damn and didn't care) and picked up the note.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN" is what it said. He looked around and saw Griff giving him a death glare. Marty looked confused as the bell rang. He left and, as he was going to the last class of the day, was rammed into a locker. Marty let out a small whimper. Griff sneered at him. "Do you understand?" he snapped. "Stay away from my woman."

"Who's your woman?"

"Samantha Brown. You stay away from her, and I won't beat your face in." Griff shoved him against the lockers again.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Marty began to protest. Griff tightened his grip. Marty whimpered again. "Okay. I promise."

Griff sneered and left. Marty let out a relieved sigh and sank to the ground.

_McFly Home_

"_His _girl? I'm his girl?" Samantha scoffed. "That's absolute bullshit right there."

Marlene kept filing her nails and sighed. Marty shrugged.

"That's what he said." He said. The Wizard of Oz was on Marty's TV because they were in his room and the Munchkins were singing in the background. Marty's attention was going back and forth from the TV to the girls.

"What was the sigh for, Marlene?" Samantha asked.

"I'm just so sick of that asshole claiming you. You're not his." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"I know. Even I tell him I'm not his, but he's so persistent. He should just go after someone else."

"Yeah..." Marlene's voice trailed off. Samantha sent her a questioning glance. Marlene glared. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Samantha smirked. "You like him?" she mouthed. Marlene's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." she mouthed back. Samantha smirked. Marty sang along to the song the Scarecrow sang when he explained about wanting a brain. Marlene looked at him.

"If you had a brain, you'd be asking out a certain person." She said.

"Who is this bitch?" Samantha said.

"No one special. I don't think you know her." Marty said quickly and then he glared at Marlene, who smirked at him.

"Yeah. In fact, you—" Marlene started but Marty threw a chip at her, and it hit her in the head. Marlene stopped and stared at him wide eyed. Samantha started to laugh.

"You guys are hilarious sometimes."

"That. Was. A. Fucking. Cheeto." Marlene's eyes narrowed. "How dare you."

"Oh shit." Marty got up and ran out of the room, Marlene following. Samantha laughed harder.


End file.
